Legends of Evolution
by Almighty Vincent
Summary: Three young Pokémon trainers stumble upon a mysterious Temple that holds a secret that will save all of people and pokémon alike.


Legends of Evolution

"Do you have your bike dear?" she asked. "Yes Mom," I said. "And do you have your helmet and pads?" she asked. "Mom, I'm not four years old, I'm thirteen and know how to ride a bike," I said getting slightly annoyed. "Yes Taki but you know how I feel about your safety," she said. I grabbed my helmet off the rack on the wall and took out the pads. "Have fun on your bike trip today," she said.

"Thanks, bye Mom," I said jumping onto my bike and heading towards the driveway. My Mom waved and closed the door. I saw the door shut and I tossed my helmet and pads into the bushes. I didn't need any stupid pads or helmet, my protection is right here in my hand. I held up my pokéball and the sun reflected off of it. I placed it back on my belt.

On my bike trips I do not take my other Pokémon with me since I don't plan on fighting and even if I do my Charizard will get me a win. This bike trip was simple enough, I was just gonna go riding on the Fuchsia Bike Path. It wasn't anything special but I enjoyed that path. I pettled down to the end of the driveway and stopped. I looked to see no cars coming and I pushed off and rode down the street.

The calls of Spearows were heard over my head. The sounds of Pidgey's and Pidgeotto's were countering the Spearows. I pettled further down the street past the Fuchsia City Safari Zone. I saw The Lapras and Kangaskhan enclosures and people looking and taking pictures. I rode down the path and reached the guard tower. I rode through the open door and stopped.

"Well if it isn't the avid cyclist, how are you Taki?" the guard said. "I'm good how about you Mr. Bankel?" I said. "Oh not too bad, I'm glad to see kids like you biking all over the place. It does my heart good to see young people being healthy," he said. "Well, it feels good to be healthy," I said. "Well glad to hear you say that, have a safe trip today," Mr. Bankel said.

"Thanks Mr. Bankel, see you later," I said. "Good-bye Taki," he said as I pushed off through the door to the bike path. I looked out to the bike path and saw the enormousness of the path. I smiled and began to ride onto the path. After a few seconds on the path I felt a big push and I nearly lost my balance. I look over to see a big biker guy sitting on his motorcycle.

"Hey watch it kid, watch where you are going," he said in a real raspy voice. I have no tolerance for those kind of people no matter who they were. "Hey buddy, you smacked into me, it is you who should watch where they are going, or maybe you just need some glasses," I said to the biker who was at least twice my size. "What did you say punk?" the biker said looking right at me.

"You heard me," I said looking right back at him. "You wanna fight little man?" he said. "Maybe I do you big gorilla," I said. "Gorilla? That's it, Weezing go!" The biker threw his pokéball and out popped a Weezing. "Weezing!" it yelled. "That Pokémon can't defeat mine, Charizard go!" I said throwing my pokéball. My Charizard popped out and roared loud.

"Weezing, Smoke Screen!" the biker yelled. Weezing began to spit out a cloud of smoke at Charizard. "Charizard, Wing Attack!" I yelled and Charizard flapped his wings blowing the smoke away. "Charizard, Slash!" I yelled as the biker was in a daze. Charizard flew at Weezing and swiped his claws at it. Weezing fell to the ground in a daze like its trainer.

"Charizard, finish this with Flamethrower," I said as Charizard tilted his head back and tilted it back forward again and released a tremendous fire breath engulfing Weezing. The flames subsided and a blackened Weezing sat on the ground. "I'd say this battle is over," I said. "Weezing!" The biker yelled running over to his Pokémon. He picked up his Pokémon and hugged it in his arms.

"This isn't over punk!" The biker yelled as he put his Weezing back in its pokéball and got on his bike and drove off. "Good job Charizard, return," I said placing Charizard into his pokéball. I put the pokéball on my belt and got on my bike and turned towards the bike path hill. Standing at the bottom of the path was a young girl. "Nice battling there," she said.

"Um…thanks. Who are you?" I said. "I'm Kaila, I'm from Celadon City," she said. "I'm Takeshi, but everyone calls me Taki. I'm from Fuchsia City," I said. "That's cool Taki, did you come here to battle?" Kaila asked. "No I just came here to ride my bike. That guy was a jerk so I had to have a battle with him, but my Charizard proved no win for him," I said.

"Yeah I saw the entire battle. You sent him running with his tail between his legs," she said laughing. "Yeah, he'll think twice before he walks into somebody like that again," I said. "Hey, did you want to take a ride with me?" Kaila asked. "Yeah sure, it can get lonely riding the path alone," I said. "Okay cool, let's go," she said speeding up the hill. I went after her up the hill.

We rode passed all the cyclists that were going down the hill. I started to fall behind Kaila so I pushed my feet down harder and passed her as we reached the top of the hill. I was out of breath and fell to the grassy area next to the bike path. "Wow that was fun, wanna go again?" Kaila asked. "Again? No way, I used my energy to get up the hill," I said starting to loose breath.

"Oh come on, don't be a wimp," she said. "Since I have very little energy I will let that comment slide," I said really out of breath. She reached into her back pack and pulled out an energy drink. "Here drink this," she said. I twisted the cap off the drink and I chugged half of it. "Wow that's good," I said. "Thanks I made it myself," she said. "Really? That's cool," I said.

I looked over and saw some orange cones by the edge of the bike path. "Hey do you know what's going on over there?" I said pointing to the cones. "Oh that? They are putting in a new gondola to take you down to Viridian City," Kaila said. "Wow, hey let's go look," I said standing up. "I'm not so sure about that," she said. "Oh come on, don't be a wimp," I said slightly mocking her from before.

She glared at me and hard. "Fine let's go," she said. "Great," I said walking over to the construction. We walked over to the edge and looked down. "Whoa, that's a long way down," I said. I looked over at the gondola and saw not much work had been done yet. "I see the gondola has finally being started," A voice said behind us. I turned around to see a young boy standing there.

"Hey I'm Tendo, but I go by Soaker," he said. "Well I'm Taki and this is Kaila," I said. "Nice to meet you both, I came here all the way from Cerulean City," Soaker said. "I'm from Fuchsia City and Kaila is from Celadon City," I said. "Wow three different areas, interesting, hey do you guys wanna have a race?" Soaker asked. "Sure I guess," I said. "Yes!" Kaila yelled.

We looked at her for a second then we positioned ourselves at the top of the hill. "Ready….go!" Soaker yelled as we jumped off the top of the hill and started to fly down. We were neck and neck for a little but then Kaila started to pull out in front. I pushed hard trying to beat her but I wasn't able to and she flew past the bottom of the hill first. "Yes, I won!" she said starting to gloat.

"Rematch," I said and we all climbed the hill and got to the top to race again. I ended up having nine more rematches until I finally beat her. "You guys got one more race in you?" Soaker asked. "Yeah I can go once more." I said. "Yeah me too," Kaila said. "Okay let's do one last race," Soaker said. We all went back up the hill and got to the starting line.

We got in order at the top of the hill. I looked and noticed a crack in the bike path I didn't see before. The crack seemed to be getting bigger and I got nervous. "Hey guys I think we should not race here," I said. "Why you scared of loosing again?" Kaila said. "No because…" I began to say as the bike path crumbled underneath us. We started to fall and really fast.

I grabbed my pokéball and threw it. "Charizard, use Fly!" I yelled as Charizard came out and soared through the air. He flew underneath me and caught me on his back. "Charizard go get Kaila and Soaker," I yelled. He flew and grabbed them both before the hit the ground. I jumped off his back. "Thanks Charizard," I said placing him back in the pokéball.

"Thanks Taki, that could have been a disaster," Soaker said. "Yeah maybe we should go home now." Kaila said. "Hey what's that?" Soaker said placing his collapsible bike in his back pack. "What?" I said. Soaker walked over to some brush and pushed it aside. Behind the brush was a large stone with a weird marking on it. "What do you thing that marking means?" Soaker said. "I don't know maybe something ancient," I said.

"Let's go check it out and see," Soaker said. "I don't know you guys," Kaila said. "Come on Kaila, let's go for and adventure," I said. "Okay but not for long cause I wanna go home soon," she said. "Okay, let's go," I said. I looked at the rock and saw an upside down compass. "That's odd this compass is upside down," I said turning it right side up. The rock began to shake and it moved over revealing a small cave.

"Cool!" Soaker said looking into the opening. "Let's go in," Soaker said stepping into the hole. I stepped into the hole after him and Kaila was in after me. We walked into the dark tunnel way and wandered down the length of it. A big stone door stood at the end with some markings on it. "Can any of you guys read that?" I asked. "No, it's too dark in here," Soaker said.

"Maybe we should go home," Kaila said. "Yeah let's come back tomorrow," I said. We walked back out of the tunnel and closed the rock. The compass turned back upside down. We placed the brush back in front of the rock. "I'll get us back to the bike path," I said taking out my pokéball. I held it out and Charizard came out. "Charizard, fly us up to the bike path," I told him. He nodded and bent down.

I climbed onto his back. "Come on guys," I said motioning up. Soaker and Kaila climbed onto Charizard and he took off. He flew straight up and landed on the bike path. "Thanks Charizard," I said putting him back in his pokéball. "See you guys my Mom will have a fit if I get home after dark," Kaila said starting to walk away. "Okay, see you later Kaila," I said waving.

She waved back and then started to run and jumped on her bike. "Yeah my mom will have my head too so I better get going," Soaker said. "Okay Soaker see you here tomorrow?" I said. "Definitely, later Taki," he said. "Later," I said. I pulled out my bike from my pack and placed it on the ground. I got up on it and started down the hill towards Fuchsia City.

"Charizard popped out of his pokéball and started to hover over me. "You know what to do Charizard," I said. Charizard grabbed me and started to pull me and my bike off the ground. We flew down the hill faster then I could ever on my bike. Down at the bottom was a bunch of bikers standing in a group. I pointed down at them and Charizard nodded. He flew down and right towards them.

We moved straight at them going really fast. One of the bikers saw us and pointed. They rest looked up and started to run out of the way. We soared down to them as soon as the last of them jumped out of the way. Their bikes sat in a row and we whizzed by them. The gust of us flying by knocked one motorcycle into the other.

The bikers started to yell and wave their fists. I looked down and laughed. I cheered as we soared towards Fuchsia City and home. Charizard flew all the way back home and landed by the front door. "Great job Charizard, take a good rest," I said summoning him to his pokéball. I put my bike away and walked into the house. I walked into the kitchen and smelt something really good.

"Welcome home Taki, how was your trip today?" my mom asked from the counter. "It was great, made some new friends," I said. "That's great dear," she said. "Yeah and we are going over there again tomorrow," I said sitting down at the kitchen table. "Wonderful, dinner is ready," she said placing a big dish of soup on the table. I poured some into a bowl and chowed down.

"Taki, please eat with better manners," my Mom said. "Too late, done," I said whizzing my bowl into the sink and running up to my room. I closed the door and sat on my bed. I grabbed the latest of my _Pokémon Life_ magazine and read the entire thing. Before I knew it, it was late so and placed Charizard's pokéball on my dresser and went to bed. The next morning I awoke to a sound of a Fearow.

I sat up in my bed and stretched. I quickly jumped out and got dressed. I got Charizard's pokéball and took the other five Pokémon and put their balls on my belt. I had a super line up so it would be quite difficult to beat me but most of my friends know that. I headed downstairs and made myself some oatmeal. I scarfed it down and head to the bike path.

"Bye Mom, tell Dad I'll see him later," I said. "Okay dear have fun," she said from the upstairs window. I rode fast down the road to the bike path. I reached the guard post and waved to Mr. Bankel as I rode by. He waved back and I flew out the second door and stopped hard once I reached the path. I looked around and saw Soaker throwing a pokéball up into the air with his hand and catching it again.

"Hey Soaker!" I yelled to him. He looked over and smiled. He ran over to me and stopped. "Hey Taki," he said. "Ready for an adventure?' I said. "Yeah but I want a battle first," he said holding up the pokéball in his hand. "You are so on!" I said pulling one of my pokéballs off my belt. "Go Charizard!" I said as Charizard came out and stood in front of me. "Wait!" a yell came from the far right of us.

Kaila came running over to us and held up a pokéball of her own. "I wanna get in on this too," she said smirking. "Let's make it a three way battle then," I said. "Okay," they both said. Soaker held up his pokéball. "You're gonna see why they call me Soaker…Blastoise go!" Soaker said throwing his pokéball. The pokéball spun through the air and hit the ground and a Blastoise came out.

"Blastoise!" Soaker's Blastoise yelled. "Stand aside boys and let the girl show you how a proper battle is fought…Venusaur go!" Kaila yelled as she threw her pokéball. Our Pokémon stood in a triangle starting at each other. They didn't move only stared and glared. The others didn't tell their Pokémon to move so I decided to take the first strike. "Charizard use Flamethrower on Venusaur!" I yelled.

Charizard turned towards Venusaur and spat a large Flamethrower at it. "Venusaur, dodge and use Tackle!" Kaila said. Venusaur jumped out of the way and jumped back at Charizard tackling him hard. He fell to the ground but got back up. "Charizard, Slash!" I yelled and Charizard swung his claws at Venusaur cutting off small pieces of Venusaur's leaves. "Venusaur, Vine Whip now!" Kaila yelled.

Two vines came out from Venusaur's plants and began smacking Charizard's face. He roared loud as the vines hit his cheeks. "Blastoise, Hydro Pump," Soaker said. Our two Pokémon looked over but it was too late as they got slammed by the massive water attack. Charizard and Venusaur slammed into a cliff side as the Hydro Pump dissipated. I looked at Kaila and she nodded.

"Charizard, Wing Attack at Blastoise!" I yelled. "Razor Leaf Venusaur at Blastoise too!" Kaila yelled. The spinning razor edged leaves flew from Venusaur's back and flew towards Blastoise. The leaves hit him straight on knocking it back a few steps. Charizard flew fast at Blastoise and slammed his wing against Blastoise knocking it to the ground. "Charizard quickly, use Sunny Day!" I yelled.

Charizard placed himself on the ground and looked up at the sun. The sun grew brighter and more intense. "Venusaur, use Solarbeam!" Kaila said. Venusaur shot a Solarbeam attack immediately since my Sunny Day was in play. The Solarbeam struck Blastoise dead on. As the beam subsided Blastoise laid motionless out cold. "Too much for your Blastoise to handle huh?" Kaila said then laughing.

"Hey Kaila," I said. "Huh?" she said looking at me. "This isn't over…Charizard, Fire Blast!" I yelled. Charizard shot out a good sized Fire Blast at Venusaur singeing the ground as it made its way to the grass type. The flames nailed Venusaur and hard making a small explosion after hitting Venusaur. After the smoke cleared, Venusaur was out cold like Blastoise.

"Well now, I guess I'm the winner eh?" I said smirking. Kaila and Soaker both glared at me as the summoned their Pokémon back to them. "Let us rest out Pokémon and go to the tunnel from yesterday," Soaker said. "Yeah let's go," I said running over to the orange cones again. Kaila and Soaker ran after me and stopped behind me. I jumped onto Charizard's back and so did Kaila and Soaker.

Charizard jumped off the edge and hovered down to the place we fell the day before. We jumped off and I returned Charizard to his pokéball. We walked over to the tunnel entrance and pulled away the brush. I turned the compass and the rock opened again. We walked into the tunnel and back to the big stone door with the markings. We looked up at the markings and still could not read it.

"I have an idea," I said. I summoned Charizard and said, "Charizard, hold up you tail so we can read the markings". He nodded and held his flame at the end of his tail up to the door. "Hey it looks like the Unown markings found in the Ruins of Alph in the Hoen region," Kaila said. "Yeah I think it says "The Temple of Cassara, Evolution hits its climax",", "Soaker said.

"What do you think that means?" I asked. "I don't know but there's more," Soaker said. "What does it say? Kaila asked him. "Only those that were destined shall enter this temple and save the world," Soaker read. "Save the world? What's that all about?" I said looking up at the door. "I don't know but look down here," Kaila said pointing to the lower part of the door.

At the bottom there were three little pictures of a leaf, a water droplet, and a flame. "What do you think those mean?" Kaila asked. "Not really sure," Soaker said. I didn't know either but I tried to think. I thought for a few minutes until something struck me. "Hey, I think I understand," I said. "What is it Taki?" Kaila asked. "Kaila, bring out your Venusaur and Soaker you take out your Blastoise," I told them.

I motioned Charizard over and placed him in front of the picture of the flame. I looked over at the others as they summoned their resting partners. "Kaila, tell Venusaur to stand by the leaf picture and Soaker tell Blastoise to stand by the water droplet," I told them. They both nodded and instructed their Pokémon to the pictures. The three of them stood by the respected pictures but nothing happened.

"Darn I thought that was it," I said kind of bummed. "Well maybe there's something else we have to do," Kaila said. "Like what?" Soaker said. "Like maybe if each of our Pokémon uses one of their element attacks on the door," Kaila said. "Yeah that might work, let's try it," I said. "Venusaur, use Razor Leaf now!" Kaila said pointing at the door. Venusaur tossed its attack at the door.

"Blastoise use Water Gun!" Soaker said. Blastoise opened his mouth and sprayed water at the door. "Charizard, Flamethrower!" I said. Charizard threw a Flamethrower at the door and all three attacks collided with the door. Just after a few seconds the door split into three sections. The first section began to get covered in vines. The second had a waterfall start to pour over it.

The last section began to be engulfed in flames. In the middle of each door section a hand print formed into the middle. Kaila was hesitant but she placed her hand on the vine covered section and the vines wrapped around her hand. Soaker placed his hand on the second section and the water flowed over his hand. They look at me and I looked at the third section. I was real hesitant since my section was on fire. But I knew I had to, to get through the door so I placed my hand into the flames.

The flames surrounded my hand and I looked up at the door. The others did as well and the sections began to glow brightly. The sections began to shake and move to the side. We watched as the sections moved and the doorway opened up. We walked in and entered a huge room. I felt a tingle in my wrist so l looked down and saw something strange. The same picture of the flame on the door was being etched on to my wrist.

When the etching finished it glowed. "Taki why is that flame on your…" Soaker said then stopped holding up his arm. The water droplet was forming on his wrist. Kaila held up her arm as the leaf formed on her wrist. "What is going on here? Why are these symbols on our wrists?" Soaker said looking around.

Our new symbols stopped glowing and we looked at each other. "Maybe we should leave," Kaila said. "No, let's see what else we can see in here, now these symbols we have makes me want to see what this place is," Soaker said walking into the room further. We all looked around not knowing what would happen next weather is was good or bad and not knowing what the symbols meant on out wrists.

We looked in awe as it was nothing we had ever seen before. I looked to the right and saw a small contraption that had a small tray on it.

The tray had six spots on it like the health machines had in the Pokémon Centers. "Could this be a primitive Pokémon regeneration machine?" I said. "Yeah very well could be," Soaker said. "Hey look there's another room," Kaila said. Soaker and I walked over and into a big circular room. In the center of the room there was a white lined circle in the middle with a stone tablet near it.

I walked over to the tablet and looked at it. Soaker walked over as well and read it to himself. "What the…" Soaker said. "What is it Soaker? What does it say?" I asked him. "It says this is the PokéGod Chamber," he said. "PokéGod Camber?" I said. "Hey you kids!" we heard behind us. We turned around to see several men in black uniforms. "Who are you?" Soaker asked.

"We are the notorious Team Rocket, and we followed you in here to steal your Pokémon and any treasures that may lie in here," one of the men said. "You can't do that," Soaker said. "Yeah we won't let you," Kaila said. "You want our Pokémon…come get 'em," I said pointing out to the intruders. Venusaur, Blastoise, and Charizard jumped in front us and stood strong ground.

"Venusaur!!" Kaila's Venusaur yelled. "Blastoise!!" Soaker's Blastoise yelled. "RAWWR!!" Charizard yelled loudly. "Raticate teach these punks!" one of the members said throwing a pokéball. "Arbok, squeeze them till they turn blue!" a second member said throwing his pokéball. "Golbat, suck these pests dry!" A third member said throwing his pokéball.

Simultaneously, their three Pokémon came from there balls and appeared in front of us. "Charizard, Wing Attack!" I yelled wasting no time. Charizard jumped up and flew at the Team Rocket's Arbok. "Arbok, Poison Sting!" The Team Rocket member said. Arbok shot a Poison Sting and hitting Charizard in the face making him crash to the ground. "Arbok use Wrap!" The Team Rocket said.

Arbok wrapped around Charizard and started to squeeze. The pain and anguish was visible on Charizard's face. "Venusaur, use Razor Leaf to get Arbok off of Charizard!" Kaila yelled. Venusaur threw some fast leaves at Arbok striking its snake like body. "Char-boka!" Arbok yelled as each leaf hit it. Arbok unraveled from Charizard and backed away.

"Charizard, use Bite!" I said. Charizard bit down sinking his teeth into Arbok's tail. Charizard stood up and threw Arbok back towards Blastoise. "Blastoise, Skull Bash!" Soaker yelled. As Arbok flew towards Blastoise, Blastoise pulled his head into his shell. Right as Arbok reached Blastoise it pushed its head back out slamming it hard into Arbok's body.

Arbok was sent back into the other direction and slammed into the wall of the room. "Raticate, Quick Attack!" Team Rocket said. Raticate ran fast and slammed into Venusaur knocking it back and almost directly into the circle in the middle of the room. "Now use Body Slam!" Team Rocket said. Raticate jumped up and slammed down hard on Venusaur. "Venusaur!" Kaila cried out.

"That's it…Charizard Mega Punch!" I yelled. Charizard flew towards Raticate and slammed his fist hard into its body. Raticate slammed into the ground and was out cold. "Golbat, use Haze!" Team Rocket yelled. Golbat flew into the air and emitted a thick haze into the room. I couldn't see anything not even my own hands. "Now use Air Cutter!" I heard from Team Rocket.

I couldn't see but I could hear the cries of Charizard and Blastoise. The haze faded away and I saw Blastoise and Charizard on the ground not moving. "We'll be taking your Pokémon now," one of the Team Rocket members said. Kaila ran over to her Venusaur and stood in front of it. "You're not getting my Venusaur!" she yelled as a few tears ran down her face.

"Yeah and who is gonna stop us, you?" he said laughing in an evil way. The rest began to laugh as the one started to move towards Kaila. "No get away!" she yelled. The Team Rocket member put out his hand. Kaila put up her arm in defense. The leaf on her wrist began to glow. She looked at it as it glowed brighter and brighter. The white circle that Kaila and her Venusaur were in began to glow.

A beam of light shot from the circle on the floor and up to the ceiling completely covering Kaila and her Pokémon. "Kaila!" Soaker and I both yelled. The beam surrounding Kaila got so bright I couldn't see. The entire room filled with a bright light. I threw my hands over my eyes. After being blinded the light faded and we all looked at Kaila. "Kaila, are you okay?" I said still partially blinded.

"Yeah I'm okay," she said standing up. She turned around to her Venusaur but there wasn't a Venusaur there but in its place was a Pokémon I have never seen before. It looked a little like Venusaur but it mostly did not. The new Pokémon stood up and faced Team Rocket. "Rhodasaur," it said. It arched its back and faced the big purple flowers on its back to Team Rocket.

"Rhodasaur!" The Pokémon yelled as the petals of the purple flowers came off and floated over to Team Rocket. The petals stopped floating and slammed into each of the Team Rocket members. Each member got tossed out the door and landed into the main room. The Pokémon walked into the main room as all the Team Rocket members stood up. "Rhodasaur!" it said again as the petals did before.

The petals hit them hard again pushing them out of the tunnels completely. Team Rocket's Pokémon looked at what happened and looked at one another. They ran out after their trainers and we were left alone as we were when we first found this place. "Rhodasaur," we heard from the PokéGod Chamber. The three of us walked into the chamber and saw the new Pokémon standing by our fainted Pokémon.


End file.
